Alduria
The ' Empire Republicàin d'Alduria' is a nation on the south-western coast of Seleya. It is composed of five provinces: Mondalat, Harkonia, Bendiri, New Bendiri, and the Zanyal Valley. It is bordered by Kanjor to the east, Rildanor to the northeast, and Mordusia to the north. Government of the Republic Empire The Government is made up of 4 braches, that work off of each-other in a checks and balances system. The Branches are *1. The Head of State=The Imperial Court/the Emperor *2. The Head of Government=The Chief Representative of the Imperial Senate *3. The Legislature=The Imperial Senate *4. The Supreme Court 1. The Emperor is the symbol of the Republic Empire. He is the constant variable in the ever changing political sphere and is there to protect the Constitution and the people of the Republic Empire. He is the Commander and Chief of the Military and gains seats in the Senate by the vote of the People(he nor the Imperial Court can ever serve in a Cabinet.) The Emperor appoints the Prime Minister, who serves as the offical speaker of the Imperial Court besides the Imperial Court and the Emperor themseleves. He/she is also the head advisor to the Emperor and is the person who runs the Imperial Buracruacy.(Is not a member of the cabinet.) The Emperor also gets to appoint the Imperial Military Chancellor who runs the military and is is the highest ranking General. The Emperor might be Commander and Chief of the Military, but it is the Chancellor that works with the Minister of Defense and organizes all the Imperial Legions. The Defense Minister does all the paper work, but the Chancellor runs the military and advises the Emperor on military matters.(Is not a member of the cabinet.) Armed forces of the Republic Empire The Grand Imperial Army of the Aldurian Republic Empire Updated 2568 Within the frames of Political Science, the government of Alduria has been referred to as, and could be defined as, a model of a principate Religion Alduria is a fairly devout nation with regards to religion. Most Aldurians profess membership of a faith, and almost one half of the nation attends Church at least once a month. However only rarely has there been an established faith in Alduria, and most parties are fairly secular. To some extent religion is a sensitive issue in Alduria, and the last religious census was taken in 2315http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewbill.php?billid=87964 http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=122447&highlight=&mforum=particracy#122447, A new cenus was taken in 2554; *Church of Alduria – 37.5% The Church of Alduria is affiliated with the Episcopal Church. The C of A came about in 2150 with the establishment of a monarchy in Alduria, and the subsequent split in the Catholic Church between those who remained loyal to the Terran Catholic Church, and those who were loyal to the Stuart Dynasty. Eventually the split became permanent, and the C of A became a separate entity. Traditionally the C of A was heavily linked to the monarchy, although in recent years monarchism has been reduced within the Church. The C of A is largely followed by English and Gaelic speakers. *Orthodox Catholic Church – 21.9% After the split between the C of A and the Terran Catholic Church in 2150, the TCC gradually lost support in Alduria. Many Catholics joined the Michoch Catholic Sect, using a French rite, and maintaining its independence from the excesses of the TCC. In the early 23rd century it overtook the TCC as the main Catholic Church and after the formation of Orthodox Catholic Church in 2334, the Michoch Sect joined with it. The OCC is largely followed by French speakers. *Spiritual Secularist – 4.1% Spiritual secularism is an unusual religion, largely followed by urban liberals. It combines aspects of Islam, Buddhism and Hindu spirituality with secular teachings to produce a spiritually pleasing faith, without the formality of organised religion. *Protestant – 14.2% A variety of non-Catholic Christian groups, with no central tenets. *Terran Catholic Church – 5.8% The original Catholic Church in Alduria, being introduced in the Middle Ages. For a long time it held sway within Alduria, but the visit of Pope Innocent I in 2143 http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewbill.php?billid=31494 signalled the high point of the TCC in Alduria. With the restoration of the monarchy in 2150, the TCC split into two separate Churches, one continuing to recognise the Pope, the other the new King, as the Head of the Church. Throughout the 2200’s the TCC steadily declined as Catholic congregations split away to join the Michoch Catholic Sect, indiginous to Alduria, by 2300 the TCC was reduced to a fraction of its former glory, with a few loyal congregation keeping the use of the High Deltarian rites. *Jewish – 4.0% *Atheist – 6.6% *Other/None – 5.9% Small minorities of Muslims and Buddhists, however most that fall into this category reported that they had no faith, or refused to answer the question. 'History of Alduria' Early history 2072-2249 Alduria became unified in year 2072, although it took a couple of decades years before the new state was consolidated into a Soviet Socialist Republic in year 2111, under the foreigner Sakura Nobuoga. In year 2133, after widespread protests, the Aldurian people under leadership of Eric McKay ousted the communists and restructured the country into the First Republic, which only lasted in 17 years, and was replaced with the Aldurian Kingdom under James Stuart, who reigned for 26 years. The second republic, or the Popular State, was established in may year 2176. In year 2183, the Aldurian Libertarian Socialist Party won the elections, and dominated the political landscape of Alduria for several decades. In the early 23d century, Alduria seemed to have fell into disarray, leading to the ascension of the first large-scale populist movement, the Bendiri Bandidos, in 2243. Although the government of the Bandidos quickly fell into pieces, they managed to keep the state together and stabilise it by violent methods. The Social State/State of Alduria/Third Republic era 2249-2474 After the reign of the Bandidos, two factions emerged to battle over the control of the Aldurian State. The Aldurian Libertarian Socialist Party reemerged under Katia Marques, and so did the monarchist Jacobites under James Stuart, and for several decades, conflict between the two factions fuelled the Aldurian political scene. In the 24th century, the monarchists and political right were successfully stalled, leading to a stable concentration of power into the hands of a liberal, mainly urban elite which deregulated the Aldurian economy, brewing both political apathy and a despise for politicians due to widespread corruption and decay. Especially Eleden's era (2428-2438) as president marked a low-turn in politics, with orgies, prostitution, and widespread degeneration. The subsequent five victories of Eleden could be attributed to the general lack of a political alternative able to root out the social liberal elite entrenched in Aldur City. Although the people of Alduria generally held conservative social opinions and progressive economic positions, they subsequently elected coalitions which for worse or not held positions contrary to the popular opinions of the masses. The right-wing monarchists failed to oust the status quo due to their laissez-faire politics, and the communists failed to re-take power due to their atheism and social progressive positions. In the 2470;s, all that was about to change. The Rise and Fall of the First Aldurian Empire The Rise of Danan Villayn and the Transition from Republic to Empire 2474-2511 Baron Danan Villayn (born 2430) launched the Radical Party/Worker Front with the Labor Unions and segments of the churches of Alduria in year 2470, and in 2474, his coalition has gained momentum, and he won a landslide election in year 2474. A domineering personality, he soon made himself known as an enemy of the establishment, which despised his social conservative opinions and populist economic message which made him loved by so many Aldurians. During the two presidencies of Danan Villayn, the Aldurian system of politics was teared down. The RP/WF unified the two factions which were against the social liberal plutocratic establishment and thus making it politically irrelevant for several generations to come. The liberal establishment aligned itself with the Stuarts due to their fears that Villayn, who was never a communist, wanted to socialise the economy of Alduria. In 2482, Danan Villayn returned with renewed power and soon founded an alliance with the Stuarts, which led to the demise of the Republic and the foundation of the First Aldurian Empire in year 2490, with John Stuart reigning as emperor and Danan Villayn as chancellor from the middle 2490;s. In 2502, the aged John Stuart stepped down from the throne and left the throne to Danan Villayn's son, Philippe Villayn, who had married the daughter of the old emperor. Due to the age of chancellor Danan Villayn, the liberal plutocrats rose a last time, and a power struggle erupted between year 2502 and 2511, leading to the final triumph of Philippe I and the Aldurian Empire. Shortly after however, the old and tired Chancellor's heart gave out and he pasted away, leaving his son, Emperor Philippe Villayn I, to rule a united Alduria for the first time in over 10 years. The Early years of the F.A.E., and the reign of Prime Minister Duke Matthus Finus 2511-2521 After Danan died it was up to his good friend, Head of the 5 Dukes of Alduria, Duke Matthus Finus to bring order in the early days of the Empire. The Emperor appointed the Duke as his first Prime Minister in 2514 to bring the Empire under control, but the Duke would do much more than that. He would be one of the last of the "old guard", and he would usher in the last chapters of the First Aldurian Empire.During this time it would be Prime Minister Duke Matthus Finus that would solidify the government and found the Imperial Alliance, that would once again return Alduria to a monarchy. With his help the Emperor Philippe Villayn I introduced sweeping reforms that by the Dukes plans would keep the monarchy in place while giving the people some freedoms. The Prime Minister worked hard and valiantly, especial after the destruction of the AGP and the death of his respected rival Thomas Leblanc. The Prime Minister also helped in the picking of the great military Chancellor for the Emperor, James Patrick who helped bring the army under one cause and banner. The Prime Minister's last gift to the newly reformed Empire, was the appointing of the current Prime Minister Paul von Hindenburg and the peace talks at the winter palace which helped avoid a civil war between the ever growing Communist party,NBM and the Imperial Alliance. The Prime Minister would die on August 11, 2521 at the age of 81, leaveing the F.A.E. in the hands of its Emperor, and the government he created. Times of the Peoples' Will 2521-2538 ''' After The Prime Minister's death the Empire would go into a period know as the Times of the People’s Will. In this period the Empire would be tested, and would under go many reforms in technology, government, and economics, as a power struggle erupted between the Imperial Alliance, and the opposition parties, which would last up until 2538. In that year a new chapter in Aldurian history began, with the birth of the Aldurian Republic Empire. '''The Birth of the Republic Empire 2538-2539 In the Year 2538, the F.A.E. would come to and end and a new nation would be born after the turbulance of the last era. In the elections of September 2538 the Imperial Allaince would gain over 73% of the seats in the Imperial Senate and would usher in a new government. In May 2539 the new Imperial Constitution of Alduria would be passed, finally ending the turmoil of the past era, and remaking the Empire into The Aldurian Republic Empire. The Emperor was gloified, and seen as an inspiration to all. Sadly though, in July 2539, His Imperial Excellency, Emperor Philippe Villayn I would pass away, leaving the Imperial Throne to his son, Prince Philippe Villayn II. With the crowning of Emperor Philippe Villayn II a new Imperial bloodline took over the country, Aldurian-Luthorian, in that the new Emperor's wife was the heiress at the time to the Holy Luthori Empire's Imperial Throne. This would finalize the end of an era. The Old Guard was gone, John, Danan, Thomas, Matthus, and Philippe I, all were dead, but a new generation of young Aldurians was in charge, who would lead Alduria to a Golden Age. The Aldurian Republic Empire 2539-present Category:NationsCategory:AlduriaCategory:Seleya